


Five times siblings stood by each other instead and one time they turned on each other anyways

by Lycoris_03



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Viserys Targaryen Lives, Viserys Targaryen is a Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_03/pseuds/Lycoris_03
Summary: 5+1 Things - an idea that came to mind.What if family meant more than everything else?
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Asha Greyjoy & Theon Greyjoy, Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Renly Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Five times siblings stood by each other instead and one time they turned on each other anyways

_I. Sansa and Arya Stark_

On that fateful day on the Kingsroad, Sansa Stark of Winterfell stood before the beautiful, hateful Lannister Queen and her beautiful, hateful son and told the truth.

The truth, which made Arya’s mouth hang open in shock and the Prince to tremble in anger.

“Well there you have it,” King Robert said, brusquely. “Off we go. Fetch me some ale.”

Later, as Lady ran worried loops around her legs, she realized that Arya had expected her to defend her golden prince. She would have. But what were the Tully words, that of her gracious, noble lady mother?

_Family, Duty, Honor_

Family first.

It was good that she had stood by Arya – she wouldn’t have seen Joffrey for the hateful boy he was, otherwise, until it was too late.

_II. Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen_

His voice, but his father’s words. His hands, but his father’s actions. Aerys II Targaryen held his second son’s mind in his claw-like grip. Was he mad, or his father’s shade real?

It didn’t matter, then, that his sword was pointed at his sister’s belly, or that he was surrounded by Dothraki savages he sold his sister (the most precious thing in the world, more precious than his mother’s crown) to. He dropped his sword and clutched his head, falling to his knees.

“Out, damn you!” Aerys would not relinquish his hold on his son’s mind, not even when the savages wrenched his arms behind his back.

At the first touch of molten gold, Aerys retreated to the back of his mind, screaming in pain. He screamed, too, the cry of a wounded dragon. When they let go of him, he fell forward, cap of gold striking the dirt. He tore it off his head, not caring that he’d torn most of his hair out with it, and plunged his head into the fire. Aerys screamed. He laughed.

“Fire cannot kill a dragon,” he heard his sister say, in awe. Aerys’ screams turned to whimpers before it was silenced.

He stood, shakily, on new legs, touched his bald head with new hands, a new man. Free.

“I’m sorry, sister.”

_III. Stannis and Renly Baratheon_

He stared into the fire, leech in hand. He was the rightful king – how dare Renly usurp his crown? Did the boy not remember it was he who kept him alive during the siege?

But the boy was his brother. Kingslaying, kinslaying –

He froze. What kind of man was he, never mind a king, who would murder his own brother in cold blood?

He stands, pushing Melisandre away from him. He does not know what hold she has over his mind, but he will not allow it to rule him. He is always in control.

“Send word. I would treat with my brother on the morrow."

_IV. Cersei and Tyrion Lannister_

“You killed Mother!”

The Imp (it hurt to think of him as her brother) was here to take her Tommen away and she would _not_ allow it.

“Do you think I wanted to?!” the youngest child of Tywin shoots back, unable to bear such an accusation. “I never wanted her dead, never wanted to be born an Imp, an abomination –“

“But you are,” she bites back, “an abomination, the shame of House Lannister –“

“But still you brother, whether you want it or not,” he says, heavily. His eyes are so much like Mother’s she can’t –

“Why would you take my son from me?”

“Father wants him as heir to the Rock. I want him away from Joffrey.” He looks at her, finally eye-to-eye. “We want him safe.”

She nods her assent.

_V. Asha and Theon Greyjoy_

When she sees him, broken and strung up like swine before Stannis Baratheon, she does not control herself, does not curb her tongue.

“Let him down. Now.”

Stannis does not bend, so she must break him. She has salt and iron in her veins. It takes a few well-placed throws, and Theon collapses to the ground. Her baby brother.

All that is left to her, excepting her cunt of an uncle, the Crow’s Eye.

He is so broken, so pitiful, but she would put him back together. For what is a kingdom worth without her family?

_+1_

_Gregor and Sandor Clegane_

“Die!”

Faced with his brother’s animated corpse, Sandor Clegane swung his sword.

The keep was crumbling, smoke and ash and dust was thick in the air, and he was here, faced with his greatest fears. The fires hemmed him in, and what was once Gregor Clegane swung his sword, silent.

Hate was what drove him to this pitiful stairwell, what drove him thus far. Hate would see his brother’s corpse laid to rest, himself following.

When the time came, the chance, the opening, Sandor took it. His death was sure, but at least it would end.

Sandor Clegane died when his body struck the ground, legs tangled with the body of his blood-brother.

Finally laid to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for surviving through that :)
> 
> This started off as a "Viserys is a dragon" fever dream, but it turned out pretty good, I think. Lots of "what if"s and what-not.


End file.
